2020
2020 was, on Earth's calendar, the 21st year of the 21st century, and the first year of the 2020s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2020.0. }}. Events thumb|[[Buck Bokai.]] * Baseball player Buck Bokai in the Planetary Baseball League is traded from the Crenshaw Monarchs to the Gotham City Bats. He had 140 games, 542 times at bat, 64 runs, 165 hits, with 37 doubles, 6 triples, 7 stolen bases and 34 home runs. He was responsible for 120 runs batted in and had a batting average of .304. .This information comes from a baseball card seen throughout Star Trek: Deep Space Nine on Ben Sisko's desk, notably in and "If Wishes Were Horses". * By 2020, there was a definite absence of space-themed programming on television, a fact Shaun Christopher cited to show how public interest in space exploration had faded. . * Prior to 2020, the Eastern Coalition had beaten the United States back to the moon, which Shaun Christopher saw as a major motivation for the [[UNSS Lewis and Clark|USS Lewis & Clark]] to make the first manned voyage to Saturn. * A time capsule was supposed to go to Saturn aboard the , containing a number of items which included a copy of the Bible, but the capsule was removed by Zoe Querez. * Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher commands NASA's first manned mission to Saturn on the . . . * The first manned mission to Saturn reports evidence of alien visitation. This find has a profound effect on man's perspective of himself in the universe. People Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. christopher Brynner.jpg|Christopher Brynner. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. dax symbiont.jpg| . grady.jpg|Grady. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Margaret Atwood • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Ben Bova • Kenneth Branagh • Naomi Campbell • Charles, Prince of Wales • John Christopher • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Dax symbiont • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • Mikhail Gorbachev • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Sumi Lee • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • "Zoe Querez" • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Lincoln Roberts • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. January February March April May June July August September October November December Stories |}} External links * * category:years category:2020s